


Friend or Foe: Chapter 4: Shredder's New Force

by xenowriter



Series: Friend or Foe [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: Karai has a new competition and Shredder's attack may cause her to doublecross the turtles.





	Friend or Foe: Chapter 4: Shredder's New Force

Shredder’s New Force

 

Karai didn’t have to wait until word of the assault on the mob flocked Shredder’s headquarters, she saw the destruction from her bedroom window. The flicker of the flames lit up the night sky and she could see the red lights of emergency vehicles racing to the scene. She knew this had to be Shredder’s handiwork. She cautioned her father with patience since he was still healing from the assault on the TCRI, but he didn’t want to listen. Vengeance against his enemies consumed his every thought. He wanted to crush them all in one giant swoop. Hun and the Purple Dragons came crawling back after their defiance towards her. There was no surprise there. She just didn’t understand why Shredder didn’t kill him for betrayal. If this happened in Japan, she would have no hesitation even if they pledged their loyalty. Betrayal was betrayal.

The open assault on the mob would spark interest once again from the turtles and she made a vow to Leonardo that if he assisted her to regain control of the city for the Foot that she would make sure the city didn’t suffer any more under the duress of the civil war. Storming to the makeshift hall that was created in the large boat that they took over at the docks, Karai stopped at the threshold to see Shredder’s newest creation bowing down at his feet. Shredder’s red eyes were transfixed on the mutant Elite guard and then his head lifted when he took notice of Karai’s appearance. “Ah, Karai. It is good for you to come in and learn of the victory we gained this evening.” He then motioned the turtle to stand back up from her position.

“Father, do you not think this action was premature?” 

Shredder remained still and his firm stance glared hard at her. “No action is premature for what I have stored for my enemies. This attack was merely a test for Baxter’s newest creation. I forgot to introduce the two of you. Karai, this is Kazari. The newest member of my Elite guard. The task tonight for her was only a test for what’s to come.”

“And what task is that?”

“I will use her to crush the turtles!” Shredder curled his fist tightly as anger filled his voice. “Their doom is long overdue and I’m tired of the failures.”

Karai’s eyes became wide with alarm and she gave Kazari a weary glance. “Father, I must intervene. I promised the turtles that I would remove them as our enemies for their assistance. If they didn’t help, then we would have lost the city!”

Shredder growled as he slapped her across the face. “I will not be defied by you, Karai! You should have never promised such a thing! The turtles will die by my command!”

 

Staggering back, Karai looked at her adopted father in disbelief and wiped the blood from her busted lip. Her face stung sharply. Kazari stepped in to seize advantage of the situation. “Master, I am at your disposal. Let me have the honor to kill your enemies for you. The Elite Guard and I will not fail you.” 

“A fitting end for them indeed,” Shredder chuckled lightly at the thought. “The turtles killed by a turtle.” He paused as if he was giving the suggestion serious consideration and then shook his head, “No, you are not ready for this. You need more training. My Elite Guard has failed me many times before.”

“Are you not satisfied with what I produced for you, Master Shredder?” Baxter’s distinctive voice called at the doorway as a hovering apparatus hauling the container that housed his brain and eye maneuvered in. 

“Baxter Stockman,” Oraku Saki eyed the barely imitation of the once renowned scientist with delight. “You continue to live despite how much I desire to rid myself of you.”

“Because you know I’m useful and you need me.” Baxter’s rebuttal came quick. Kazari tried not to make eye contact with the floating eyeball that appeared to be staring right at her. “She is perfect. Is she not? Just to show my loyalty to you.”

 

Karai shook her head. “The Shredder doesn’t need a mutant turtle clone to defeat his enemies.”

“Afraid that I may outdo you?” Kazari smirked.

“Watch your tongue!” Oraku’s daughter snapped with her fists clenched. “Master Shredder is still healing. We do not need attention to this place until we are ready!”

“I did what I was commanded. I serve the Foot clan and I know where my loyalties lie. Apparently, you do not since you reached a truce with the sworn enemy.” 

“Enough!” Shredder’s voice boomed to silence their quarrel. “Karai, Kazari did what I asked her to do. Do not question her actions. As for you, Baxter, get back to the task at hand. Do not come back from the lab unless called upon.”

Karai squared her jaw and bowed dutifully but her eyes lingered back over to her adversary. Kazari was lethal. Things were going to become dangerous and she feared that the temporary truce between her and the turtles would end quicker than she hoped. 

***********  
Several days past and Karai remained vigilant at the rooftop to when she first met the turtles face to face. Just as she was about to give up on her effort, she heard someone’s approach and turned around to see Leonardo standing there in a guarded stance. He lifted his eye ridge at her presence there, but remained silent. “It’s good to see you, Leonardo.”

“Skip the pleasantries, Karai. I saw what happened recently on the news. Care to explain.” The blue bandana turtle crossed his arms as he waited for a reply. 

Thinking about to Kazari’s attack, Karai grew cross. “I did not order that strike against the mob!”

“They couldn’t find any identifiable bodies from the remains. I thought we took care of all this when we helped the Foot regain control of the city.” Leonardo’s voice became pained as the exhausting stress of the turmoil hit him again. “You are just as trustworthy as the Shredder himself.”

Karai felt hot tears fill her eyes from the accusation, though managed to fight the urge to defend her honor. Shredder’s recovery was not shown to the turtles yet and she still was honor bound to protect her father. Once they knew he was alive, their interference would pick up. She didn’t want that. Not yet. She cursed under her breath for even the idea of meeting up to alert him. “I didn’t send the order, Leonardo!” She hissed through clenched teeth.

“Who did?” He bluntly replied. There was a brief pause and when she didn’t respond, he continued, “I’m waiting.” Pursing her lips, Karai remained tight lip as she tried to think of how to move around Shredder’s order and place sole blame on Kazari. She was a threat to the turtles and to herself. “I thought you controlled the foot, Karai, now that the Shredder is dead. Are you telling me that someone went above your command for the order?” He shook his head. “I find that hard to believe. So, tell me, how many of your soldiers did you dispatch for your dirty work? Five? Ten?”

Karai lifted her head as she finally held his glare. “One.”

The answer sort of rattled the turtle in front of her and he quickly uncrossed his arms. “One?” Karai nodded her head in response. “One Foot ninja couldn’t have infiltrated that mob’s hideout and kill all those men. Even by your training.”

“It was an Elite guard and make no mistake, Leonardo, I did not give the order to them.” 

Leonardo cringed at the description of the assailant. Flashbacks of the Elites’ assault on him started to fill his mind. “What are you saying?” His mouth became dry.

“Change is coming, Leonardo.” Karai turned to head over to the roof’s ledge. Her black hair wavered a bit from the small breeze. Her eyes panned over the skyline. “Be alert. I won’t be able to save you.”


End file.
